No te he podido olvidar
by BerniValenzuela
Summary: Edward vuelve despues de 2 años a buscar a Bella , por fin a decidido que quiere vivir con ella para toda la eternidad , Al verla denuevo se encuentra con un problema que no esperaba tener ,el cual lo tiene que superar por amor. Mal summarry Lean!.. ExBxJ
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Sthephenie Meyer y sus personajes , solo es mia la idea....**

**Prefacio**

¿Si el vuelve, cuando tu vida ya esta mejorando , cuando estas feliz, que harías?, volverías a sus brazos , o lo dejarías tirado en la calle , como el te dejo a ti ese día en el bosque. ¿Lo seguirías amando?

Mi vida era perfecta , el novio perfecto y la hija perfecta. todo giraba en torno a ellos , lo deje ir a duras penas , pero ahora que lo vuelvo a ver , ¿Que hare? , Lo amo , el me ama , su enemigo me ama , y mi hija todavia no lo conoce ¿Lo amara como yo lo ame y lo sigo amando? ¿o querra quedarse a vivir con su padre..?


	2. Cap 1 : ya han pasado 2 años

**Cap 1 : Un cambio en mi vida**

POV : Bella

**-Te garantizo que no volverás a verme, no regresare ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada, Será como si nunca hubiese existido –**Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse, todavía retumbaban en mi cabeza. Cada vez que me acordaba de el me ponía a llorar, ya habían pasado 5 años, Jacob cada vez estaba mas cerca de mi , solo me habia tenido que abandonar una vez, cuando el se había transformado en hombre-lobo, el me había ayudado a superar mi depresión.. mi horrible depresion  
-¿En que estas pensando? – me pregunto mi esposo  
-Nada importante – le respondí  
-¿No estarás pensando en el?- me dijo enojado  
-tranquilízate, Jake, sabes que yo te amo a ti, el ya es… - rompí a llorar  
-El ya te dejo, te hizo sufrir, y tu sigues queriéndolo, si el te hubiera querido de verdad, hubiera vuelto hacia ti  
-Contrólate, amor, solo fue un pensamiento, mañana cumplimos 3 años de casados – sonreí y cambie el tema, me cargaba verlo triste  
-Todavía me acuerdo de ese día, tu te veías tan hermosa – se acerco lentamente y me beso muy apasionadamente, de un minuto a otro Claire se puso a llorar  
-La bebe – me acorde mientra me alejaba de el , fuimos hacia al cuna y allí estaba mi adorada hija de 4 meses , ella se parecía mucho a su padre , la tome en brazos y empecé a cantar canciones de cuna , mientras Jake tomaba la mamadera y la llenaba con leche.  
-Ella es uno de los mejores regalos que hemos tenido – me dijo mientras me besaba el cuello, sonreí, esa era una gran verdad  
-Te quiero – le susurre

Mi esposo fue a ver a su padre, que estaba muy enfermo, yo le mande saludos de mi parte, no podía ir porque tenia que cuidar a la bebe, Billy era como un padre para mi, yo lo quería mucho.  
Cuando Claire se quedo dormida, me fui a ver la televisión, la prendí y estaban dando una serie de vampiros, cambie el canal rápidamente, en ese canal estaban dando un programa de moda, pase por todos los canales, pero no había nada interesante que ver, apague la tele y prendí la radio.  
La música era muy relajante, me estaba quedando dormida, cuando escuche a mi hija gritar muy fuerte, me asuste y Salí corriendo hacia su pieza, la tome muy suavemente y la acune entre mis brazos  
-No pasa nada- le dije suavemente  
Pero de repente empecé a sentir que algo se movía muy rápido entre los árboles, Seguramente era un… me negué a pensarlo.  
Una mano muy fría, me toco por atrás  
-No te alteres, solo soy yo-


	3. Cap 2 : ¿Que?¿Que no me alterara?

**Cap 2: ¿Qué? ¿Qué no me alterara?**

No, no podía haberlo escuchado, "solo es un mal sueño, un muy mal sueño" me repetí, el no podía estar aquí, el no podía volver.

Me gire lentamente para verlo, cuando lo mire fijamente a sus ojos, recordé todos los momentos que habíamos tenidos juntos, cuando en un pasado, el me amaba de verdad.

El estaba en sus perfectos 17 años, el no cambiaba nunca, me hubiera sorprendido

Si no supiera su secreto, que el era un Vampiro, "un perfecto vampiro" me recordé

-¿Edward eres tu?- le pregunte asombrada

-Bella ¿Cómo estas?- dijo muy lentamente intentando de no asustarme – Si es un mal momento para venir, me puedo ir – se acerco a la ventana de a poco, deje a Claire en la cuna y le tome el brazo a Edward

-No te vallas, Quédate conmigo – le sonreí

El me devolvió la sonrisa, y se sentó en la silla más cercana

-¿Qué has hecho en este tiempo, Bella?- me pregunto

Esa pregunta hizo que me dieran ganas de llorar, "Solo es el, solo es el, no llores" pensé

-Y si mejor me cuentas tu – le contraataque su pregunta – Tu debes haber echo cosas mucho mas interesantes que yo – le sugerí

Mi pregunta le había asombrado, empezó a titubear, eso era muy raro de el, cuando al final se decidió por responderme

-Entonces ¿Por qué parto? , Estuve dando caza a Victoria – agacho la cabeza – pero se me escapo ¿Te acuerdas de ella? –

-Si – le dije muy despacio, sabiendo que igual me escucharía - Sigue – lo alenté, Quería saber de su vida

-Ella se escapo, cuando yo la estaba buscando en brasil, ¡ella estaba acá! – Grito – soy muy mal rastreador – se dijo – lo siento Bella

-Eso no importa ahora. Edward, yo estoy bien, ¿Y tu? –

El no me respondió, lo conocía tanto que sabia que no seguiríamos hablando de ese tema

-Después de eso, volví donde mi familia, Alice todavía piensa en ti – me sonrío

-¿Ella esta en Forks? – pregunte ansiosa

-No, esta en Denali –

-¿Va a volver algún día? –

-No, lo creo, - dijo triste

-Ah – esta era una muy mala noticia- Cuando la veas, dile que yo también la extraño mucho –

-Estará muy contenta de saber que todavía te acuerdas de ella – sonrío, puso su típica sonrisa retorcida, esa que yo amaba tanto, el miro por uno segundos detenidamente a Claire, y me pregunto

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es Claire-

-¿Es tu hija?- dijo intentando de buscar mas información de la que yo quería dar

No sabia que responderle, el había vuelto por mi, y yo ya no podía ir, yo tenia una familia, pero todavía lo amaba como antes, yo tenia a Jake, a Claire, mi vida ya estaba formada.

Nos acercamos a la cuna y le dije

-Si – era una respuesta muy corta, pero explicaba todo, y no tenia que pensar mucho en que decirle.

-Es muy linda – me sonrío – Igual que su madre ¿Puedo tomarla?

Tome a Claire muy cuidadosamente y la saque de su cuna, se la pase a Edward, y el la acuno en sus brazos.

-Ella tiene una temperatura mucho más alta que tú – afirmo

-No me había dado cuenta – mentí, ¿Edward se enojaría si le decía que me había casado con un licántropo? Su peor enemigo… pensé

El se acerco poco a poco a ella, la olio y arrugo su nariz.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? - dije asustada

-Ella también huele muy distinto a ti ¿Cuál es su apellido? - ¿El quería averiguar todo de mi, y irse como antes?

Dude mucho en responderle ¿Si le decía el apellido de Jake, se enojaría al saber que mi hija era mitad licantropa?

-Black Swan – dije muy despacio

-Entonces eso lo explica todo-

¿Eso que explicaba? ¿Qué ahora me odiaba? ¿Qué yo ya no le interesaba?


	4. Cap 3 : esto no puede ser verdad

**Cap 3: Esto no puede ser verdad**  
**  
****Pov; Rosalie**

Estaba cazando con Jasper, Alice y Emmett.  
Alice tuvo una visión, seguramente no seria algo tan importante, solo una visita, o algo importante para ella, Jasper se acerco rápidamente a ella y la abrazo.  
-Alice, ¿Qué viste?- le pregunto preocupado, ella estaba muda - Alice! – Le grito -¿que viste esta vez?  
-Edward – dijo ella  
-El no esta aquí – le respondí enojada  
-Rose, lo que ella fue Edward – dijo Emmett  
-Gracias Emmett- dijo Alice – El estaba lejos de aquí, no logre ver bien en lugar, pero buscaba algo – su respuesta la dijo muy insegura de ella  
-¿Qué puede buscar?- pregunto Jasper  
-Creo que puede estar buscando a la humana – Emmett se río - ¿Acaso no tengo razón? Alice – le pregunto mientras ella no sabia que decir  
-Amor ¿Emmett dice la verdad? – le susurro Jasper, mientras la abrasaba  
-Si, Jasper, lo mas seguro es que el busque a Bella-  
-¿Qué? – Grite – pero le habías prometido a El que no te ibas a meter mas en la vida de ella ¿En que pensabas Alice? ¿Te has vuelto loca?  
-Edward la estaba buscando, además solo apareció –  
- ¿Solo apareció? No re creo, tu siempre quisiste saber que pasaba con ella, y como Edward no esta, la vigilas ¿Muy lógico o no? Además digas que solo lo viste a el, también la viste a ella!- le grite  
-Amor, no la alteres – me abrazo Emmett – ella no pudo haber tenido la culpa – miro a Jasper – Jasper sigue tu, sabes explicarlo mejor  
-Alice esta tan sintonizada con Bella, que ella aparece en sus visiones, no significa que Alice, estuviera pensando en ella en este momento –  
-Gracias Jasper – Alice le dio un beso – Se me olvidaba decirles algo –  
-¿La humana tiene familia? – me reí  
-una hija  
-¿Tenia razón? – pregunte asombrada  
-Se llama Claire – Alice estaba triste, seguramente algo nos escondía  
-Alice cuéntanos – Jasper le insistió – Sabemos que algo nos estas escondiendo-  
-Y algo muy malo – recalco Emmett mientras seguíamos abrazados  
-Edward nunca creería con quien se caso Bella – dijo Alice  
-¿Un humano? Eso es lo mas lógico, no creo que sea una mala noticia para el – dije entre risas  
-Alice, eso no es preocupante, ¿que ella este casada con un humano? – Dijo Jasper – eso no es un problema  
-En unas de mis visiones vi. Primero a Bella sola, ella escribía una carta que empezaba con: "Mi querido licántropo" – Todos nos quedamos asombrados ¿Un licántropo? – Esperen todavía haya mas, cuando sentí que en mi visión alguien se le acercaba, todo desaparecía, después a ella la vi. denuevo , pero en otra habitación , Bella estaba cargando a una niña , le decía "Claire" , y le besaba la frente , después todo desapareció denuevo , y allí estaba Edward , en un bosque , como les dije buscándola –  
-¿y quien puede ser esa persona que hace que todo desaparezca? – pregunto Jasper muy intrigado  
-¡No lo ves!- dije riéndome- debe ser su esposo  
-Rose para de reírte- me dijo Emmett – esto es serio  
-No creo que sea su esposo – dijo Alice  
-Cuando va a estar Edward en Forks? – pregunte buscando mas información de mi hermano, el cada vez se volvía mas loco por la humana, los demás decían que estaba "enamorado", yo sabia que este amor nunca iba a terminar bien ¿Un vampiro con una humana? , eso era muy absurdo  
-El ya esta allí, solo falta que se de cuente de que ella esta casada – se estaba poniendo muy triste – Bella! – sollozo  
-¿Qué pasa Alice? – Le pregunto Jasper – No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien –  
-Eso espero – dijo apenada  
**  
****Pov Alice **

-Eso espero – le dije  
Pero Edward estaba muy mal, yo ya había visto que pasaba después de cuando se enteraba de que Bella estaba casada, pero no se los quería contar a mi familia  
Por parte de Bella, vi. que ella estaba llorando en el bosque , la pequeña Claire estaba en sus brazos , las 2 estaban solas . Volví a ver a Edward, pero esta vez no lo veía, podía ser que el estaba con el esposo de ella, con el carácter que tenia mi hermano, sabia que mi mejor amiga esta muy mal  
-¿Quién quiere seguir cazando?- intente cambiar el tema, no me gustaba que mi Jasper estuviera triste, puse una de las tantas sonrisas que a el le gustaban tanto, también hice pucheros, cosas que el no resistía cuando yo le decía algo.  
Me tomo de la mano y fuimos a cazar, Rose y Emmett nos siguieron  
-Mira que hay allí, hermanito- le sonreí a Emmett, lo que le señalaba eran unos osos, El salio corriendo hacia ellos.  
Por un buen rato no hablaríamos de Edward, con la distracción de Emmett y su cazeria, pensé y me reí

Nunca me había gustado como Rosalie trataba a Edward, especialmente cuando estaba enojada, Ella le tenia tanto rencor por que no la había encontrado especial el día que se conocieron, Rose a veces se portaba tan raro, habían días en que no la soportaba, pero todavía tenia esperanzas de que algún día cambiaria.

Yo, por ahora seguiría vigilando el futuro de Edward, y aunque me diera pena, el de Bella también, por un lado me ponía feliz por ella, ella tenía una familia


	5. Cap 4 : ¿Porque tiene que estar pasando

**Capitulo 4: ¿Porque tiene que estar pasando esto?******

**Pov: Bella**  
-¿Eso que explica? No te entiendo – le dije mientras intentaba sacar a Claire de sus brazos, el no me respondía, estaba muy enojado, algo malo estaba pasando  
-Edward! Suéltala!- le grite muy preocupada  
Intente sacarla denuevo, pero no podía, el después muy lentamente me paso a mi hija, pero mientras hacia el no me miraba y yo tampoco a el.  
Si las miradas matasen, pensé, seguramente yo ya estaría muerta  
Cuando hablo, dijo:  
-¿Como has hecho esto?  
-¿Tener a una hija? – yo sabia que el me hablaba de Jacob, y de que me había casado con su peor enemigo  
-Bella, no vez que esto es peligroso para ti- me dijo más calmadamente, pero en su mirada todavía se notaba que estaba enojado  
-¿Casarme con la persona que quiero?- lo desafíe – no veo que eso sea peligroso  
-Casarte con un… - lo interrumpí  
-¿Con un humano? –  
El me gruño, se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la puerta, cuando el me miro, vi que movía su boca muy rápido, lo único que logre entender fue que el dijo "problemas" o algo así, arrugo su nariz, el abrió la puerta muy rápidamente como si quisiera matar a alguien, su mirada era asesina

**Pov: Jacob**

Al salir de la casa de Billy, me dirigí a la mía, allí estaría esperándome Claire, y mi querida Bella, tenia que contarles algo que seguramente les haría feliz, mi padre se estaba mejorando.  
Al entrar a la casa, sentí un olor distinto, era un olor repugnante, venia de la pieza de Claire, arrugue la nariz y me dirigí hacia allá, cuando iba a entrar, alguien abrió la puerta, era un chupasangre:  
-¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa?- le grite  
El me miraba y se ponía en posición para atacar  
-Ándate de acá! Sanguijuela! Bella ya no te ama!  
-Eso crees –  
No le respondi, pero pensé; "Bella te odia, acaso no la vez, esta deseando que te vallas, seguramente esta asustada de ti"  
-¿De mi? – se río  
¿Un chupasangre que lee mentes? – pensé  
-Ella solo te tiene miedo a ti, ¿No lo ves? , ella no te cuenta casi nada, no me vengas diciendo que recién te enteraste de que leo mentes  
Bella y mi hija nos miraban muy asustadas, ese chupasangre me alteraba mucho, me trasforme y lo ataque  
-Jake! No!- grito Bella  
-Déjalo así, Será mejor para ti – le sonrío el vampiro desde el suelo – Serás mucho mas feliz conmigo –  
Le gruñí y lo volví a atacar, le lance a Bella una mirada, para que se fuera de la pieza de Claire, esta situación era muy peligrosa para ellas.  
Claire se puso a llorar, y se fueron, esta era la primera vez que me trasformaba adelante de ella  
-No te vuelvas a acercar a Bella- le grite en mi mente  
El se abalanzo sobre mi, yo lo mordía y el me tiraba al suelo, por un buen rato.  
En uno de todos los movimientos que hicimos, logre tirarlo por la ventana, hacia fuera.  
El olor de Bella ya no se sentía, seguramente se había ido muy lejos, mejor para ella, no me gustaba que ella estuviera en una situación así, yo peleando contra su Ex vampiro, ese pensamiento me hizo enojar y salte hacia fuera, a seguir peleando con el, si lo mataba, Bella no sufriría mas y nosotros nunca mas lo veríamos en nuestras vidas.


	6. Cap 5: Momentos y pensamientos

**Cap 5: Momentos y pensamientos******

**Pov: Bella**

2 años, tristezas que volvieron, peleas, siendo yo el centro del problema  
Edward, Jake, amaba a los 2, mi vampiro me había dejado, pero nunca lo había superado.  
Jake, mi mejor amigo, me ayudo mucho, me case con el para intentar olvidarme de Edward y seguir su consejo: vivir una vida como si el un hubiera existido, aunque fuera imposible.  
Todos los días mi esposo me decía que me quería, que me amaba, yo a el le decía cuando me preguntaba sobre mi ex vampiro:  
-No te preocupes, ya lo olvide por completo – y me ponía a llorar cuando el se iba  
Claire, nos había acercado un poco mas como pareja, ahora teníamos algo mucho mas en común, alguien a quien cuidar.  
-No llores- me dije mientras caminaba por el bosque  
Cada vez que miraba a mi hija, ella era mi consuelo, me recordaba que había una gran razón por la que tenía que seguir viviendo, que los problemas se solucionaban, aunque fueran difíciles.  
Edward me había amado, desde el día que nos conocimos, en esa clase de biología, el a principio me miraba con dureza, pero eso no me importaba mucho, porque cuando lo vi, supe que también lo amaba, y aunque no hubiera hablado con el, el era mi primer amor.  
El me había salvado de James , se había confesado ante mi , el confiaba en mi , me protegía , me cuidaba ,yo tantas veces le pedía ser como el , para vivir toda la eternidad juntos , el se enojaba conmigo y creía que mi sueño era una estupidez , el no quería acabar con mi vida humana , pero ahora el estaba enojado de verdad , al ver que yo había logrado una familia , nunca , en estos 2 años , le había creído mucho que el iba a estar bien sin mi , y para peor me había casado con su peor enemigo , pero a la vez mi mejor amigo , alguien que me entendía.  
Esto era peor que un triangulo amoroso, por un lado estaba Edward, por otro Jacob y también tenia que pensar en Claire, a quien amaba como una madre ama a su hija.  
Ella me había alegrado mis sufrimientos, cuando nació, esos 9 meses antes de tenerla pasaron muy rápidos.  
Al principio le quería poner como la hermana de Edward , la duende , pensé , una de mis mejores amigas , porque sabia que al llamar a mi hija , me pondría triste al acordarme de Alice , Un tiempo pensé en llamarla René , como mi madre , o Rachel , como la hermana de Jacob.  
Aunque yo odiaba a la otra hermana de Edward, me encanta su nombre, Rosalie, pero preferí no ponérselo, no quería algo o alguien que me recordara a el.  
De tanto caminar, llegue a una casa muy conocida, toque la puerta y me salieron a recibir:  
-Hola Emily – le dije mientras me tiraba a sus brazos llorando

**Graciias por sus reviews! **

**Me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo! **

**Y gracia por tener mi historia en sus favoritas, se los agradezco demasiiado!**

**si hay días , que me demore en escribir , puede ser que este completando mi otro fic:**

**la semana "perfecta" del chucho , se trata de que Rose quiere hacerle la vida imposible al chucho , es mas de humor**

**cuídense! Y graciias por leer!**


	7. Cap 6 : Los primeros problemas

**Perdon por la demora! Es que he tenido mucho que hacer , pruebas , colegio ,etc.. y no e tenido tiempo , tambien e estado avanzando con mis otros fics:**

**-La semana perfecta del chucho (Rose / Jake )**

**-Una sola mirada (Rose / Emmett )**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias por sus Reviews! Y gracias a las que leen mi fic!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: ¿Problemas?**

**Pov Edward: **

El me lanzo por la ventana y se quedo pensando muchas cosas arriba

"_si este muere , Bella y yo nos quedaremos solo y ella lo olvidara"_ , sus pensamientos no eran importantes , era imposible que yo muriera , además de que si me quemaba , pero a la vez era imposible que me ganara , yo estaría luchando para estar con Bella , y cuando tenia alguna meta , no me gustaba dejarla atrás , especialmente cuando era por el amor de mi existencia.

Estaba tanto pensando en ella, y lo que iba a hacer cuando le ganara, que solo me di cuenta del licántropo, cuando escuche sus patas caer en la tierra.

El estaba atrás mío, me di la vuelta y lo ataque

Cuando su cuerpo toco el árbol, este se rompió

"_Lo voy a atacar por la izquierda_" pensó

Cuando el iba a abalanzarse sobre mi , lo esquive , después el pensó que me iba a atacar por otra parte .y denuevo lo esquive m esto ocurrió muchas veces mas _, es mejor que una corrida de todos , solo me falta la capa _, pensé y me reí por dentro , no podía dejar de verme duro por fuera .

Me acerque rápidamente a el, pero se abalanzo sobre mi y me gruño.

"No crees que me he olvidado por completo que leas mis pensamientos", lo más rápido podía lo saque de arriba y lo lance lo más lejos que pude, sonaron algunos huesos, quejidos y gritos, pero el volvió, mientras pensaba:

"_tienes suerte que hoy los demás no puedan venir o si un tu ya estarías MAS que muerto"_

¿Los demás? ¿Cuantos eran? – me pregunte

En eso llego el licántropo y me mordió, pero no me pasó nada, eso era algo bueno al ser vampiro, me regeneraba, la única forma que me mataran era quemarme parte por parte, reí malévolamente para mis adentros

Pelear con el, era tan fácil, no había que hacer ningún esfuerzo, cuando el se tiro denuevo, como tantas veces lo había echo antes, lo empujé, pero esta vez pareciendo como si me costara algo, tirarlo a el, para que el creyera que tenia alguna posibilidad de ganar.

Cuando el iba cayendo, se volvió a transformar en humano y grito:

-Edward Cullen, me las pagaras – y se cayo, el grito de dolor, _seguramente sus huesos,_ pensé

Me quede un rato mirando en el bosque pensando en Bella y en esa niña que se parecía a ella, no entendí como me había enojado tan fácilmente con ella, ella había seguido mi consejo, vivir una vida sin mi, _que entupido fui_, me dije en mis pensamientos.

Seguí mucho rato atento en eso, cuando al final decidí por disculparme y decirle la verdad, sobre lo que yo ahora sentía por ella, que yo la amaba.

En eso se escucho un grito:

-Jake, ¿Dónde estas? – era la voz de un chico, claramente por el tono de su voz lo buscaba y estaba muy enojado.

**Pov Bella: **

Emily me hizo entrar, y me dijo que me recostara en el sillón mas grande que había allí, me ofreció una taza de café, la cual se la agradecí, eso me ayudaría a despejar un poco mis emoción es y problemas, me podría servir para buscar algunas soluciones, para Jake y Edward, y tenia que…

Emily llego e interrumpió mis pensamientos, pasándome el café, me lo tome muy lentamente, mientras ella me miraba fijamente, cuando lo termine, me pregunto:

-Bella ¿estas bien?

Me puse triste

-Si quieres no me lo cuentas…

-Es complicado, pero si quiero contártelo, necesito que me ayudes – le dije desesperadamente

Me miro sorprendida

-Claro que te ayudare, pero no creo que sea tan complicado, cuéntame – me alentó

-Es Jake y… - llore

-¿Qué pasa con Jake?

-Es que Edward llego y me preocupa… que… - me calle

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Sam ¿Te ha contado sobre los Cullen?

-¿Los vampiros?

-Si, esos

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa con Edward?

-El es uno de ellos- le susurre

-Es el que te dejo hace 2 años?

-Por favor, no me recuerdes eso – dije triste

-Pero Bella, no puedes estar con el, tu estas casada con un licántropo

-Ese es el problema, es que todavía amo a Edward, - dije y continúe en susurros – No lo he podido olvidar

-Pero esto es muy peligroso – dijo asombrada – no puedes estar con el, además ¿Cómo lo tomaría Jacob?

-No muy bien creo – y me puse a llorar

Me abrazo

-¿Pasa algo que todavía no me has contado?

-Eh… es que… ellos ya pelearon… - dije

-OH… - dijo y me abrazo con mas fuerza

No me podía estar pasando esto, yo Isabella Swan, estaba enamorada de 2 a la vez, pero de uno más que otro, yo amaba más a Edward, pero uno de mis tantos problemas, es que no podía abandonar a Jake, mi esposo.

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué pasa Emily?

-E estado pensando en lo que te pasa y creo… -

En eso interrumpió el teléfono

-¿Alo?

-Si, altiro lo llamo ¿Qué paso?

-Ah… espero que este bien, cuídate – y corto

Se acerco denuevo a donde yo estaba

-¿Quién era?

-era Embry

-¿Qué le paso ahora?

-Quiere que llame a Sam

-¿Por qué?

-Jacob esta en problemas

-¿Qué?- grite angustiada

Pero en eso, ella llamo a Sam, y le explico lo que tenia que hacer, el iba a ir a el bosque, a ver que pasaba y a buscar a Jake.

"_Espero que esté bien y no te allá pasado nada malo"_ pensé


	8. Cap 7: Amor y Odio

**Capitulo 7: Amor y Odio**

**Pov Edward:**

No me acerque tanto a ellos, pero estaba pendiente de lo que conversaban, logre entender que el otro chico también era un licántropo y se llamaba Sam

El murmuraba varias cosas con el esposo de Bella, entre ellas matarme de alguna forma a mi.

Entre todo eso, llegaron 2 chicas al bosque, por el olor la pude reconocer, ella estaba triste, Bella estaba llorando.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan malo?_ Pensé

**Pov Bella**

La peor noticia que había llegado en estos últimos 2 años, era esta, Jake estaba en peligro.

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, me repetía tantas veces como si fueran gotas de agua, mientras lloraba por el.

Emily me saco de mis pensamientos rápidamente, me dijo que Claire se quedaría durmiendo en su casa, me tomo de la mano y subimos a su moto, ese era uno de los regalos que Sam le había echo.

Muy asustada me subí, no me gustaba la velocidad, me recordaba a el , a mi Edward cuando corría por el bosque. Pero tenia que llegar rápido antes de que ocurriera algo peor.

Cuando llegamos tuvimos que parar la moto en el bosque, donde se acababa el camino, caminamos un poco y allí lo vi, el estaba en el suelo, gritaba de dolor, pero a la vez su cara tenia una expresión que yo conocía muy bien, el quería venganza.

Me acerque al el, y lo mire fijamente, el se levanto pero le dije que se acostara, era mejor para el, así sanaría mas rápido.

-Bella, te amo – me dijo

-Igual que yo a ti- le respondí en sollozos, el lo estaba pasando mal por mi culpa.

-No estés triste, pronto estaré bien –

No le respondi, tenia un gran nudo en la garganta

-Bella, créeme, si en verdad me amas, créeme

Golpe duro, hace poco no lo amaba mucho, por ver a Edward, pero lo quería como el padre que el era de mi hija

-Claro que te creeré – dije en un susurro casi incomprensible

El me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro y se quedo dormido, me acerque a Sam, quien estaba abrasado de Emily y le pregunte

-¿En verdad crees que estará bien?

Me miro muy fijo

-Todo estará bien – _no te creo_, dije en mi mente – No te preocupes, se mejorara muy rápido-

-Pe, pe, pero –

-Pero nada Bella, ahora solo nos queda… -

Emily lo interrumpió

-No digas eso – lo miro – por favor

-¿Qué queda? – pregunte

-Nada, importante – dijo Sam muy serio

Me miraron apenados, algo muy malo estaba pasando

¿Ahora que les quedaba? Me pregunte mentalmente muchas veces, pero Jake a cada rato me interrumpía con sus gritos de dolor

Fui a caminar y me adentre más de lo que estábamos en el bosque.

Sam y Emily, me gritaron antes de que avanzara mas, que era peligroso estar sola, y lejos de ellos.

Si Edward, estaba en el bosque, yo sabia que de alguna forma, el como siempre me cuidaría.

Seguí por mi camino y lo vi. , el estaba apoyado en un árbol , y me miraba, el sabia que algo malo me pasaba , Edward estaba muy pensativo , no quería ni imaginarme lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Me acerque lentamente, y al llegar, abrió sus ojos, me miro y yo le devolví la mirada, me miraba con compasión, ternura, asustado y triste, especialmente triste.

Estuvimos mucho rato en silencio, ninguno de los 2 sabia que decir, yo no quería hablar por temor, a decirle algo que le doliera en el alma o decirle algo que hiciera que el me odiaría mas de lo que ya me odiaba en este momento.

-Bella , lo siento , lo mejor para ti es que yo me vaya de aquí , pero no lo quiero hacer , estoy y sigo muy enamorado de ti , mi pequeña humana , nunca te volvería a abandonar , no quiero verte sufrir , no quiero … -

Lo interrumpí

-Edward, callate – le dije - yo también te amo, pero es peligroso estar juntos , ahora que estoy ...- hice una pausa , pensando bien mis palabras- … casada- dije con desgano

-Pero ese…-dijo

-Si yo pudiera volver a ti lo haría sin dudarlo- le dije aclarando todo

En eso se escucho un grito

-Bella- me grito Sam -¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí- dije mientras Edward, ya había desaparecido en el bosque.

-Voy para allá- le grite, camine un poco y lo encontré mirando hacia todos lados, esperando que yo apareciera

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto preocupado

-Si – le dije- solo Salí a caminar y pensar un poco, pero no es nada importante- le dije al ver como me miraba-No me gusta verlo sufrir- solté al sentirme con sus ojos fijos en mi cara.

El me abrazo, su calor no me importo, necesitaba que alguien me consolara por todo lo que me estaba pasando.

-Bella, el estará bien, ahora yo lo voy a llevar a tu casa, y tu y Emily tienen que ir a ver a Claire, ella ya debe estar despierta y si no te encuentra estará triste- me dijo

¿Qué pasaría si mi hija se enterara de que Edward me quería? ¿La dejaría con su padre o la llevaría conmigo? ¿Cuando grande ella me odiaría? ¿Y…?

Mil preguntas cruzaban por mi cabeza, lo que a mi me hacia feliz era lo peor para todos.

* * *

Gracias por tus reviews a : RoXa CuLlEn HaLe

Perdón por la demora, este último tiempo he tenido mil cosas que hacer…

No se olviden en apretar el botoncito verde, sus reviews son mi paga, y me motivan a seguir escribiendo la historia…

Se demoran muy poco en escribir, para ustedes no les costara mucho, pero para mi los Reviews son tan especiales…

Dejen lo que quieran , criticas , comentarios , ideas… todo lo acepto , hasta lo malo y lo bueno...

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

¡Apreta el botoncito Verde! ¡Y hazme feliz!


	9. Cap 8 : Algo totalmente inesperado p 1

**Gracias a las que Tienen en favorito mi fic… : **** , nadeshko-hime , tagore86, , framy.p , Cris as Bella Cullen , Diyola , RoXa CuLlEn HaLe….**

**Y a las que la ponen en alertas : ale-cullen4 , framy.p , lokadeamoooor, RoXa CuLlEn HaLe….**

***Si me falto alguna avisan ¿Ok?**

**Todavia no entiendo cual es la diferencia de alerta y favorito. Y hablando de reviews , solo he recibido de una persona : RoXa CuLlEn HaLe, Gracias por dejar tus reviews , pero las demas animense! , no me importa si sean criticas , ideas o si les gusta..**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Algo totalmente inesperado Parte I

Pov: Bella

Al llegar a la casa de Sam , me di cuenta de que Claire seguía durmiendo , mejor para ella , pensé , la tome con mucho cuidado en brazos para no despertarla , Emily se ofreció a acompañarnos, pero le dije que no , que seria mejor irnos las 2 solas , no necesitaba hablar con mas gente en este momento. Me despedí de ella y camine hacia mi casa.

Estuve mucho rato caminando, mis piernas ya estaban cansadas, había dado varias vueltas, no quería llegar temprano y tener que deprimirme por verlo en mal estado.

Cuando por fin llegue, lo vi. A el recostado en el sofá, lo mire con mucha tristeza y pase por el lado de el, a dejar a mi hija en su pieza. Claire estaba muy asustada, nunca la había visto así, la tranquilice, hice que se durmiera en mis brazos, murmurándole un montón de cosas…

-No temas bebe, todo estará bien –

* * *

Minutos mas tarde subí a mi pieza, me tumbe en mi cama y note que algo me molestaba, empecé a moverme y buscar cual era la causa de todo esto y encontré un papel muy bien doblado, me demore un montón de tiempo en abrirlo, cuando lo vi. , reconocí su perfecta caligrafía, allí decía:

_Bella espero que no te sorprendas por encontrar esto en tu casa_

_Necesito hablar con tigo, decirte algo muy importante_

_Seria bueno que estuvieras sola_

_Si puedes anda esta noche al boque _

_Después de que te des cuenta de que Claire este profundamente dormida_

_Así no abra problemas, y bueno con tu "esposo" _

_Dile que vas a comprar algo, o que se te perdió algo en el bosque._

_Algo bueno se te ocurrirá _

_Te quiero y te espero _

_Edward…_

* * *

Espere que Claire se durmiera como decía la nota, saque la idea de Edward, de decirle a Jake, que se me había perdido algo, era lo mas lógico.

-No vayas- me dijo

-Jake, esto es muy importante, Si mañana voy a buscarlo, seguramente no lo encontrare – dije poniendo la cara mas triste que se me ocurría en ese momento

Medito por un buen momento

-¿Qué se te perdió?- pregunto preocupado

-Una pulsera que me dio mi madre- mentí

-Si quieres le puedo pedir a alguien que te la valla a buscar, no quiero que vayas sola al bosque-

-Pero Amor, entiende, no me va a pasar nada

-Bella, no te creo- dijo firmemente – lo más probable es que te caigas, y te salga sangre, no quiero verte mal, como todo el mundo dice: Tú eres muy propensa a los accidentes – sonrío

-Jake , mira yo te amo- no mucho en verdad si lo pensamos bien , pero de alguna forma si te sigo amando , pensé – y yo se me cuidar sola , además , no creo que me demore tanto – le di un beso muy tierno en la frente

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta

-Bella, no te vallas –

-Amor, entiéndeme, ya te explique – le sonreí, abrí la puerta y de allí le dije - Cuídate - , cerré la puerta y me adentre esta vez denuevo al bosque, ahora me iba a encontrar con el, y nada me lo impediría

Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero habían unos faroles que alumbraban el camino, camine esperando que el apareciera y en eso sentí que una manos frías se deslizaban por mi cuello

-Te amo – le dije

El se empezó a reír, era la primera vez que el se reía cuando decía que lo amaba, esto era muy raro , además esa risa no me sonaba para nada familiar, no me acordaba haberla escuchado nunca antes en mi vida.

Me di la vuelta y sentí unos ojos rojos clavados en los míos, sedientos de sangre, el definitivamente no era mi Edward.

* * *

**¿Quién sera?... esta es la parte 1 de este capitulo , necesitaba cortarlo alli para dejar la emocion **

**Cuidense y dejen sus Reviews! **

**Aprenten el sexy botoncito verde con blanco!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**Dejen lo que quieran criticas , o diganme si tengo errores , si les gusta o lo odian.. **

**Sus comentarios ( malos y buenos ) animan a seguir escribiendo y corregir los errores es los proximos capitulos.. **

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	10. Cap 8 : Algo totalmente inesperado p 2

**Capitulo8: Algo totalmente inesperado Parte 2**

**Pov Bella**

Al verlo todo mi mundo se derrumbo, me acorde del día. donde los Cullen me habían invitado a ver como jugando béisbol , allí lo había visto por primera vez , , con la chica de pelo rojo , a la cual no quería recordar su nombre , y con el vampiro rubio que había deseado mi muerte con todas sus ganas , pero para mi suerte el no volvería , ya estaba muerto.

Me acorde de sus palabras, que aparecieron por arte de magia al verlo, nunca me había vuelto a acordar de el, me hacia mal, el había dicho: ¿Nos habéis traído un aperitivo?

Esa pregunta que ya era de un pasado, un pasado no tan lejano, solo 2 años atrás, todavía me hacia estremecerme, pensándolo bien, yo siempre seria un aperitivo, para todos los vampiros que pasaban por Forks.

El deslizo su mano por mi cuello y hizo que lo mirara fijamente, instintivamente antes yo había agachado la cabeza.

-Bella- susurro respirando mi olor

-Laurent – dije con el miedo descifrado en mis ojos

-No me temas, solo he venido a hacer un favor- dio con toda la calma que no había que tener en este momento

-¿U...Un…Fa...Favor?- tartamudee

-¿Te acuerdas de mi "amiga" Victoria?

_¿¿Amiga?? ¿¿Desde cuando eran amigos?_? Me grite internamente, Pensar es su simple nombre me daba escalofríos, empecé a retroceder y intentar de alejarme de el.

-He venido a hacer el favor a ella- dijo muy tranquilamente – ella quiere que tu mueras

Retrocedí mas de lo que ya lo había echo antes

-Prometo que no sentirás nada, serré rápido – dijo y continúo pero hablando como si estuviera el solo – Aunque me dijo que preferiría que tú sufrieras-

-¿Por qué quiere matarme?- dije casi sin poder hablar

-Pareja por pareja, ella pensó que seria justo, Edward mato a James, y yo te matare a ti- sonrío malévolamente

-¿Pero porque tu y no ella?- pregunte, no quería morir de ninguna forma, pero me parecía raro que fuera el es que estuviera en Forks

-Yo estaba paseando por acá, y tengo una sed que me mata, literalmente Bella, eso tu sabes mas que cualquier otro humano, con tan solo mirarte se me hace agua la boca – dijo – además no creo que el, tu ya sabes bien quien, te recuerde, ya han pasado 2 años, y estas acá, en otras palabras el ya no te ama-

-Si me ama- le dije

-Bella, Bella no interrumpas, si en verdad el te hubiera amado, no estarías aquí conmigo, sola, desprotegida y siendo una débil, indefensa y simple humana, tu a el ya no le interesas-

Si tu supieras que Edward esta aquí, pensé, no dirías esa simple mentira.

Lo que el decía era como yo me hubiera sentido, si no hubiera visto a Edward, hace unos minutos antes, y todo hubiera seguido su curso, sin el. . Pero no podía pensar en eso. Yo ya lo tenia cerca mío y ver sus ojos dorados me habían alegrado la vida, el me esperaba en el bosque, y seguramente me vendría a rescatar de Laurent.

El empezó a acercar su boca a mi cuello m cuando a lo lejos se oyó a un ángel gritar preocupado, buscándome desesperadamente

El vampiro que me tenia agarrada me soltó , y me tiro al suelo muy rápidamente , donde choque con algo muy duro , me toque mi cabeza y sentí que algo espeso empezaba a chorrear por mi ,todo se empezó a volver negro , ya no podía ni escuchar , ver ni hablar…

**Pov Edward:**

Bella todavía no aparecía, estaba muy preocupado por ella ¿Qué pasaba si le hubiera pasado algo en el camino? ¿Y si se caía y sangraba? ¿Y si su esposo la tenia encerrada en casa? ¿Y si…? pero después de todo esos malos pensamientos, deduje que ella simplemente se podía haber quedado dormida, otro día podría hablar con ella tranquilamente.

Empecé a caminar y dar vueltas por el bosque, cuando escuche unos pensamientos, de un vampiro que me resultaba muy conocido. "_Su olor es embriagador, no entiendo como ese Cullen nunca le bebió la sangre a la indefensa humana"_

¡Bella! Grite en mi fuero interno con todas mis fuerzas, ella estaba en peligro y por mi culpa, yo era el que le había pedido que viniera a el bosque.

Alice porque no estas aquí, así hubieras visto lo que pasaría, pensé, empecé a revisar los bolsillos de mi pantalón, y no estaba mí celular, si ella hubiera llamado, se me tendría que haber quedado apagado en la pieza de la hija de Bella.

Corrí lo más rápido que podía, y allí los vi.

El se estaba acercando a su cuello , la quería morder , es no podía ser posible , me abalance sobre el vampiro , y el por instinto lanzo a Bella lo mas fuerte que pudo , la sangre de ella , empezó a correr por su cuerpo rápidamente , Los ojos de Laurent cada vez se ponían mas negros , mi garganta ardía , pero no la podía atacar , yo la amaba , y no dejaría salir al mounstro que habitaba en mi.

-No te acerques- le grite

-Pero su sangre es irresistible- dijo a moda de explicación – No puedo entender como soportas estar cerca de ella-

-Porque yo la amo- le grite

Y antes de que me pudiera responder, empecé a desmembrarlo parte por parte, cabeza, brazos, piernas, etc., no dejaría que nunca mas el se acercara a Bella

Revise si andaba con algún encendedor a mano, pero andaba sin ninguno, Encontré unas piedras y madera, y prendí el fuego a la antigua.

Frote las piedras, y hice una hoguera.

Junte todos los pedazos de Laurent, y los fui tirando poco a poco,

Cuando todo estuvo limpio, y el fuego ya se había extinguido, sentí una voz muy dulce que me llamaba.

-Ed...Edward –

Me gire y Bella estaba empezando a abrir lentamente sus ojos, el desconcierto cruzaba por su cara, ella había estado inconsciente cuando yo había matado al vampiro

-Bella, No me temas- le dije al acercarme lentamente a ella, deje de respirar, para no sentir su sangre, pero sabia que algún DIA tenia que ser como mi padre adoptivo, y resistirme a la tentación-

Mientras la miraba fijamente, inhale un poco de aire, aunque fuera innecesario, sentí unas ganas enorme de beber y sentir su sangre en mi cuerpo, como aquel día en biología, pero yo no podía hacerle daño, ella era lo mas especial para mi, mis instintos me detenían a hacerle daño alguno. , y me hacían acercarme a ella, disminuyendo el temor que sentía segundo antes.

-Edward no te acerques mucho- me dijo a duras penas, intentando apartarse de mi, pero sin poder moverse

-Bella, nunca pensaría en hacerte daño- admite, imaginándome las intenciones que ella tenia para decirme que me alejara

Revise sus heridas, y vi. Que había algunas profundas y otras muy leves, la sangre que estaba pegada a su piel, ya estaba secándose, y ya no salía tanta como antes, eso era bueno para ella.

Busque esta vez algo que me sirviera para limpiarle su piel, buscando en mis bolsillos, encontré una botella, que le había comprado unas horas antes, por si le daba sed en la noche.

Se las limpie suavemente, Bella gimió de dolor, pero no decía nada, eso me preocupaba.

Me miraba con ternura y amor en sus ojos, mientras yo hacia mi trabajo.

"_Como deciárea poderte leer ahora los pensamientos"_ me dije

* * *

**Definitivamente a mi no me gusta mucho este cap.. No se me ocurria otra forma de redactarlo o expresar los sentimientos.. Dejen sus criticas o ideas , todo sirve para mejorar...**

**Graciias por sus Reviews! Y por las que tienen mi fic en Alertas y Favorito! **

**Las adoro!**

**Las que no se atreven a dejar un Review , dejenlo porfavor , me hacen muy feliz , son gratis , y pueden ser cortos o largos , como ustede quieran!!**

**Puede ser hasta un: Me gusto tu fic , no exactamente esoo.. pero algoo que sea! Porfavor… **

**Sus Reviews me dan mas inspiración y me hacen escribir mas rapido los capitulos…**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! ****Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**Apreten el botoncito verde con Blanco , ¡Adoro es boton , es mi pase a la felicidad! Y ustedes me ayudan a llegar mas facil a completarlo..!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **


End file.
